Lost & Found 3
by Minagi Ito
Summary: Orphan, thus it makes Minagi Mikoto quite ruthless in the battlefield. Fujino Shizuru is heir to the Fujino's fortune and many of the distant relatives wanted a piece of it no matter what. A chance meeting between the two, what will happens for the two of them? Usual pairing and yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost & Found 3: Karma**

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever…**_

 _One: Terror at Sea and Chance Meeting_

" _Shit! I'm hit!"_ Kuga Natsuki's voice echoed over the line as Suzushiro Haruka maneuvered her fighter jet and return fires to her enemies.

"I'm coming!" Haruka said over the line.

" _Don't… I won't make it either way, just promise me something Sgt.."_ Natsuki's voice cut her off. _"Promise me you'll look after Shizuru and when she moved on, she's loved by that person…"_ Natsuki trailed off as the sound of her coughing interrupted her.

"No, damnit! Don't you die on me!" Haruka growled but it was too late as the sound of a jet plane crashed and the line went silence again.

Meanwhile somewhere on the Pacific Ocean, a team of Seal took on the rebels roaming the sea creating chaos. Amongst them was Minagi Mikoto, a Navy Seal Captain at the age of 21 since she'd been with the military for five years. With her were Lt. Kikukawa Yukino, a Seal Medic and Sgt. Yuuki Nao, a good tech as well as a sniper. The trio was the best of the platoon that they were group together to hunt down the rebels at sea, knowing that they will complete their assignment no matter what. They worked well together, though Nao tend to be reckless most of the times and Yukino usually ended up patching the red head up while trying her best not to lecture Nao.

 _Six Years Later…_

"Ara, ara, come on dear, you've been buried yourself with work for the last six years." Fujino Shizuka said while smiling warmly at her only granddaughter as she ushered two younger ve4rsion of herself into the dining area of the cruise ship.

"Ara, ara, I'm here aren't I?" Fujino Shizuru asked knowing full well why her grandmother dragged her away from the work of constantly traveling back and forth between the States and Kyoto.

They entered the longue where young people gathered for some fun playing cards. Out of the corner of her eyes, Shizuru spotted a familiar figure of tousle blonde hair. If she recall correctly, that would be the stern and loud Suzushiro Haruka: an acquaintance of her deceased fiancé. Shizuru shook her head to chase away the pain from the thought of her beloved Natsuki. It has been six years, but the pain eased not a tiny bit for her. Suddenly the blonde turned slightly and took noticed of her, she left the table she's at with a group of people and headed toward Shizuru.

"Shizuka-sama, you brought her. We got a table set up for a game or two with drinks," Haruka said adding in the part about the drinks as she knew Shizuru's grandmother enjoyed a few good drinks every now and again.

"Ara, ara… I hope they're good…" her grandmother hinted following Haruka with Shizuru right behind her.

"My girlfriend says it's damn good!" Haruka said laughing throatily.

Shizuru followed to a table in the corner of the room, and the sight of a woman in slacks, messy raven hair and amber eyes caught her attention right away. She was the only one standing at the table while the others sit, and Shizuru was curious as to why but quickly noticed the many bottles of alcohol on the table in front of the says person. Haruka introduced her as Mikoto before she went on to introduced the others.

"Poker, losers drink shot." Haruka said as she sat down next to a young woman with messy brown hair and rimless glasses.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Nao grinned.

"Ara, ara can I have a margarita before the actual game?" Shizuka asked and Mikoto just nodded her head before she started prepping.

Minutes later, Shizuka enjoying her drink while crushing the others with full house and such. An hour later, most of those at the table looked quite tipsy but Mikoto as she was busy mixing drinks, and Shizuru found herself picked on by her own grandmother that she herself felt a bit tipsy.

Suddenly, a shot rang out causing the fun in the room to died down as people screaming and ducking down onto the floor. That, however, got everyone at the table on alert and sober. People in diving suit with guns entered the room; the sight caused Shizuru to flinch not knowing whether to be afraid or agitated. Chaos seemed to followed her since the Spring of three years ago, it happened after she refused to listen to her parents' distant relatives telling her to move on by marrying one of their kids.

"Oh for fuck sake…" Nao groaned as she attempted to get up but Mikoto rested her hand on her shoulder to signal to her not to.

"I spy a betting coming up," Yukino said calmly.

"Most," Nao said.

"All," Mikoto nodded and Yukino already got her handgun out and putting the silencer on.

"Nao, I don't have materials to patch you up, so don't be cocky and reckless…" Yukino trailed off as she took aim and pulled the trigger of her gun.

The next thing Shizuru knew, bodies of masked people were lying about. In reality it was only about fifteen minutes but no more than that. Nao's voice came over the radio of the cruise ship, informing everyone that everything is fine as what just happened was a minor glitch of the shows of the cruise. The crowd cheered as the workers come and removed the bodies. Before long, the trio returned without their weapon on them talking and laughing like nothing happened.

"Ara, ara, what happened to them?" the elder Fujino asked ever so serene.

"Taken care of," Mikoto said calmly.

The elder Fujino says no more but nodded her head in understanding as everything went back to normal once more. The cards game continued, and Haruka along with Nao getting totally drunk by the time they run out of alcohol to mix drinks. So they decided to head back to their perspective room, but Shizuru noticed that Mikoto wandered out to the deck of the cruise ship. Shizuru would follow but she decided to stay with her grandmother instead.

"Been quite a few years since we use a gun hasn't it?" Yukino said as she walked slowly up to Mikoto.

"Yeah, you're a doctor and Nao a cop…" Mikoto paused. "I'm just a bartender but a happy bartender," she finished with a grin on her face.

"She would say that you're such a lucky dog if she isn't drunk as a skunk," Yukino chuckled lightly at the thought of a certain red head.

"You're an old friend of my girlfriend?" Haruka asked once she managed to follow Yukino out there despite her drunken state.

"From when I was in Navy Seal, she's my Captain." Yukino said as she turned to face Haruka.

"Well, I got to do some final checkup to make sure there's no more garbage lingering around. Have fun you two," Mikoto said and she was gone.

"Don't mind her," Yukino said as Haruka wrapped her arms around Yukino's waist.

"You're still in contact even though you two aren't in the military anymore?" Haruka asked after she placed a kiss on her girlfriend's neck.

"Yes," Yukino purred as she moved out of Haruka's grasp to lead the latter with her back to their room.

 _A/N: I think I mentioned about doing another LF story, and here it is! Right on V-day too! HAH! Anyway, this will be short and thinking of making a trilogy called: The Bund Trilogy, featuring three couples from three different anime: Mai HiME, Utena and MgM. Also something hit and miss in my mind: Fire & Ice, just haven't got a clear idea on the setting yet. Final note, English isn't my native langue, so try not to pick on me about it. I had a brain injury, so I can be a bit touchy or just plain mean._


	2. Chapter 2

_Two: Family Reunion_

Meanwhile back in the States, Kanzaki Reito worked away on his laptop in his room, his eyes lit up at the result that he quickly placed a call to his grandfather: Minagi Jijirou. It has been on both their minds for some times now, for Reito was his aunt but for Jijirou was his youngest daughter of eight kids. Minagi Mira left the Minagi Estate to be her own person, but it had led her to death from child labor and her baby was then put into orphanage. The trace died with her death, no one know which orphanage took the baby in or if the baby still alive. Reito worked tirelessly for the sake of his own curiosity as well as his grandmother's wish to find her baby girl or her child.

" _Minagi speaking,"_ the voice was calm, cold and tired voice answer the phone.

"Jiji, I found her."Reito said, unable to hide his excitement of what he'd just discovered.

" _That's wonderful. What's the kid's name? Is it a boy or a girl? And how old?"_ Minagi Jijirou's tone changed immediately.

"It's a girl and her name is Mikoto, and she's twenty-seven. Jiji, she looked a lot like you, but her hair is short and spiky though." Reito couldn't help but chuckled at his own answer.

It was all that Minagi Jijirou needed to hear; the next day he got on his private jet and headed right over the States to meet Reito. Unlike the average Joe, Reito signed up for military service only to be recruited by the government after his four years with the Army. Now he worked in a quiet cubicle but he could be on the go and still working as long as he got his laptop or digital phone on him. He was recruited to be the tech and he's damn good at it. Reito took time off from work to meet his grandfather and catch up on his findings.

"She was a former Navy Seal? Why did she do it?" Minagi Jijirou asked as he sat down with his grandson at a quiet restaurant for a late lunch.

"It's either that or prison, Jiji. Life as an orphan here can be tough, most of them ended up dead or in prison. But when her service was over, she got her bartending license and worked at a local bar near the orphanage she grew up in and the money she made went to help keep the place running." Reito replied with a hint of pride in his usual calming voice.

"Ah, I see…" Jijirou said thoughtfully at the idea of his granddaughter doing charitable work.

"I called the place she's working at and they say she's away on vacation and won't be back after next week." Reito said.

"I would like to meet her; she got her mother's eyes." Jijirou nodded his head knowing what Reito means.

The moment Mikoto returned from the trip, Reito visited the bar just to see how different she is from the picture. Much to his surprises, she doesn't looked all that different from the picture, with the exception that her hair isn't that of a nearly shaved style but longer and nicely combed to the right side. He decided to act just like a customer by ordering a drink, and watched with fascination how Mikoto made it looked so easy. Before long, the bar become crowded and most sat by the bar and waiting for her to serve them the drink they asked her to make.

"Hey, didn't know you would be leaving so late…" Reito trailed off when he noticed Mikoto whirled around aiming her handgun at him.

"What do you want?" Mikoto asked calmly and coldly.

"Nothing, I just want to ask you out for dinner. Even though it's kind of late for that," Reito answered as he looked at his watch.

"You called my workplace and checking up on my old home," she paused. "I don't like snooper, so drop it since I don't know you and I rather not kill someone I don't care to know." Mikoto finished.

"Understood, but could I ask you a question?" Reito said and Mikoto wordlessly nodded her head. "Do you know about your parents?"

A shook of Mikoto's head was enough to informed Reito, "You have your mother's surname, and she's the youngest of five kids. She's my aunt, I only saw her three times when I was a kid. In other words, we're cousin."

"What makes you think I believe you?" Mikoto asked, still aiming her gun at him.

"Then let us meet up tomorrow since you're off work," Reito said raising his hands up in mock surrender.

"Nutrients Cafe eight sharp then," Mikoto said as she puts her gun away before walking passed Reito.

That was the end of it, Reito headed home to let Jijirou know of the news. The next day, he was there before the place was open. Minagi Jijirou arrived the moment the store opened up, and Mikoto showed up a few minutes later. Mikoto sits down and ordered herself a sandwich and a cup of black coffee. They introduced themselves to each other before Reito put out information about Mikoto and her birth mother. Two hours later, everything was settled and Reito found it to be interesting that his cousin didn't even flinch at the news of being the grandchild to one of Japan's wealthiest person. All she says was that she's happy with the way things are right now and isn't interested in learning about the Minagi's business. However, Jijirou offered her one thing she can't say no to, and that was helping out the orphanage she grew up in and now taking part in looking after it.

"Yo, mind coming to Tokyo with me? Girlfriend wanted me to go see the parents and all that, I'm thinking about getting a place there and settle down myself. Not getting any younger ya know?" Nao said one day as she met up with Mikoto at a local diner.

"Oh wow, the great Yuuki Nao decides to settle down? Is the world coming to an end?" Mikoto said in an exasperated tone that Nao gave her a glare before she burst out laughing.

"You so lay back lately, got something to do with knowing about your heritage?" Nao asked once she calmed down from her laughter.

"Mm!" Mikoto nodded her head in reply.

"It will be a good time to visit the relatives while you're there with me," Nao said with a grin on her face.

It has only been a few months since Mikoto meet up with Reito and Minagi Jijirou and learned about her heritage. The thought of heading to Tokyo did occurred to her once since she got back from her vacation, but now that Nao wanted to head there with her made the idea more appealing to her. She met a beautiful woman on the cruise ship, and they clicked the second time they met on a casual lunch with their friends. The two remained in contact since, though it was mostly through emails and that was a good five months ago.

So the friends planned out their trip, and Nao didn't forget about a certain doctor by dragging her along with them. Luckily, Yukino only worked as needed and that give her times to go with them, though she liked to call it _keeping an eye on Nao_. Yukino known Nao for nearly ten years and comes to learn about the redhead's tendency to be reckless tended to end with her needing patch up. On the other hand, Yukino known Mikoto since they're both in elementary school and joined the military together as well. She comes to respect and fear Mikoto while they're in the Navy; the girl was ruthless when it comes to completing her mission. It might be for the fact that Mikoto grew up in the orphanage that it made her such a strong and ruthless soldier in order to survive the harsh reality of not having a family like other kids around her age back then.


	3. Chapter 3

_Three: Traps_

"Oi, babazuke!" Haruka called the moment she entered the Fujino's Estate.

"Ara, ara…" Fujino Shizuru said as she took a sip of her usual green tea.

"Whatever," Haruka flopped down across from Shizuru and continued without waiting for Shizuru to speaks up. "Now that I'm back here for good, my fiancé told me that she's coming to visit in a few days with her friends from when she was in service. I think that crazy redhead and Mikokto planning to hit the ocean to do some fishing before meeting up with us for some sightseeing. I think of renting a boat at the Aisha Docks for them to do some fishing on."

"Ara, ara…. Is that so?" Shizuru asked and Haruka nodded her head as a servant served her tea and snacks. "That sounds good, and I'm sure my mother would not mind letting you use the yacht for a few days if you like." Shizuru continued.

"I was hoping for that, thanks." Haurka stood up and left after saying that.

But no one was aware of the brewing storm; one of the servants happened to hear it and then passed it alone to the recently hired driver. The driver happened to be of female gender, she then called up a handsome young man and together they plot and plan out a trap of sort to get rid of possible competitions. It has been so since Shizuru's fiancé's death. The distant relatives, especially the males, are all vying for Shizuru's attention in hope of setting foot into the Fujino's fortune.

Two days later, the trio set foot on Japan, and Haruka was the one greeted them rather than Shiho, even though she'd moved back to Japan right after her service was up. Haruka took the trio to her place to let them settled in for two days before taken them to the docks for a fishing trip, Shizuru got the family's driver to haul the yacht there for the fishing trip, she couldn't come due to a meeting. Yukino decided to sit out on the trip, leaving only Nao and Mikoto to enjoy the trip. Nao being her reckless yet careful self, run a scan of the yacht the moment it was put onto the water and no one was around but Mikoto.

"Well, shit…" Nao murmured looking at the piles of explosive devices they found from the scan. "I think that loud woman trying to kill us," she added.

"I doubt it, but someone is really trying to get rid of us, might as well let them think that they did." Mikoto said calmly as she undoes the bomb with ease.

"It just means that when we hunt them down, there's no reason to feel guilty about killing them asses." Nao added as a smirk formed on her lips.

The moment they set sail out to the open ocean, the light on one of the bombs started blinking, and the pair took a dive as the yacht went up in flames. Being a Seal, the pair stayed under water long enough to swim back to shore but at a different place. Shizuru, Haruka, Yukino and Shiho were shocked of the news. Mostly Shizuru, because she was hoping to see _Mikoto_ the moment she could get away from work but not anymore due to the uncalled explosion. It wasn't long before both Shiho and Yukino received a cryptic message of sort that only they could understand. Yukino left Haruka to comfort Shizuru as best as she could, Shiho greeted Yukino the moment she stepped outside and the two headed to an out of the way bar of sort near Tokyo Bay.

"Yo, and hey babe. Sorry for giving you a scare there," Nao greeted Yukino but quickly turned her attention to the pink haired woman next to Yukino.

"Look at you two…" Yukino trailed off; already got her personal medic bag opened and got the roll of bandages out to wrap up the cut Nao somehow managed to get on her left forearm.

"Shiho…" Mikoto trailed off as her hands do the talking and Shiho just nodded her head every now and again.

"Okay, okay…" Nao paused before raising her voice at the other two. "Can you two be less mute? Yukino and I aren't deaf dammit."

"Yes, we like to be in the know and help in weeding out whomever stupid enough to cross us." Yukino said once she finished patching Nao up.

"Look, what we're saying is that we need to look into this _accident_ , and make a damn list of all the parties involved. Mikoto will stay dead for the time being, and you sweetie, can say that you were away grabbing some beers but run into someone you know from when you're in the military." Shiho said after she heaved a sigh as Mikoto left to get them something to eat and drinks.

"Why do I have a feeling that you two known each other?" Nao asked her brows furrowed.

"I met her about a year after I met you, love." Shiho paused as Mikoto returned with foods and drinks. "She was the bartender at the place I was tasked to work as an undercover to get info on the criminals that frequented the place." Shiho continued.

"Problem was she wasn't very convincing playing the mute and deaf bartender apprentice." Mikoto interjected.

 _Four years ago…_

"Miki, she's new and doesn't speak, so look after her." Ross Liam, the owner of Heaven Bar said.

"Cut the lies," Mikoto said the moment its closing time.

Shiho just looked at Mikoto in a confused manner; Mikoto just shook her head and reached out to pull a hidden earpiece from behind Shiho's right ear. Shiho was shocked at the sight, realizing that this person in front of her is on a totally different level than she is. Furthermore, this person didn't turn the cards over on her, but patiently waited for the shop to close before turning on her. She was sure that nothing about her disguise give her away, yet she couldn't tell how this calm and cool bartender knew about it so easily.

"H-how…?" Shiho uttered only just that.

"I was a Seal that kind of trick doesn't go pass me. Plus, you're not the first one trying that trick here, only the first one to not get discovered by those thugs. Most of them got quiet pretty damn fast, so practice not to use that damn earpiece." Mikoto answered in an almost cold and detached tone of voice.

"Army," Shiho finally gathered her thought.

Mikoto says no more, but she motioned with her hands to tell Shiho how to be a better at her role of being an undercover agent. Shiho caught on and soon found herself hanging out with the quiet bartender off working hours, and it helped her improving her sign language skill as well as tapping on the thugs without being found out by them. Within months, Shiho and her team managed to wrap up the case and arrested the criminals. After that, Shiho got a call from her grandparents and headed to Japan, there she got roped into doing private security work for Fujino Shizuka. Though she still keeps in contact and once in a while asked for Mikoto's input when she stumbled on a knot of sort that she couldn't see how to untie it.

 _Present day…_

"Didn't plan on meeting again on the cruise though," Shiho said.

"And that lame attack they pulled really give me a hint into how shitty things are getting on your end," Mikoto said with a smirk of her own.

"Hey Yukino, wanna bet how many we gonna kill on this?" Nao asked as she grinned cockily grin at the doctor.

"I'll pass on that." Yukino said and the cocky grin dropped.


	4. Chapter 4

_Four: Well, shit…_

Shizuru once again throw herself into her work to keep her from slipping into depression over the lost of her new love. The distant relatives once again wanted her hand in marriage, and Shizuru wanted nothing more than for them to stay away from her. But plans and plots, few of them wanted to take things further to seriously have a foot in the Fujino's fortune.

"Yo, forgot to give you this…" Nao said one fine evening and handed Shiziru a, envelop.

"Ara, ara… is this a love letter of yours?" Shizuru asked teasingly though she wanted nothing more than to be left alone.

"Pff… not a chance," Nao snorted, though knowing the woman was just masking her pain.

Once Shizuru finally ready for bed, she sat down on her bed and looked at the simple envelop for a long moment before she opened it. Inside was a plain piece of paper, written upon it was ink as blue as her current feeling, though she had to wonder if it's a bad joke devised by Nao or Haruka as the writing can't be considered to be neat or even fluent of the language. However, the content was sweet and tender that draw tears to her red orbs.

 _Shi-chan,_

 _If you're reading this, then I certainly am in a lot of troubles. However, you should never let anything get you down that you overwork yourself. No matter what, should you close your eyes and let sleep come to you, I too will come to you my lovely Shi-chan._

It was short, yet tender and genuine. The thought of seeing Mikoto again brought pain to her chest, yet she wanted so much to see the girl again even if it's only in her sleep. So Shizuru did her best in letting sleep comes to her, and the moment sleep embraced her did she felt Mikoto's calming voice telling her that everything will be okay. It was a feeling that Shizuru doesn't ever want to wake from, but that is not the case.

The next day, Shizuru felt a little bit better. She attended a business meeting, hosted a light dinner with promising business partners. By the time everything was settled, Shizuru was quite tipsy as she got into the limo and the family's driver started the car. The drive didn't remained smooth for long, the limo stopped suddenly and the next thing she knew she was bound and gagged by masked men. One of them knocked the driver out and took decided that they will take her away from here.

All the while, Shiho was sitting in her office going through security videos when she noticed the bug she tagged on Shizuru's phone suddenly went dark on her. The young agent cursed herself as she worked on activating other bugs she managed to tap without the latter's knowledge. By the time she managed to get one on, the location it is at worried her, and so she called on Nao to go there right away to make sure that everything is alright. After all, Shizuru is still quite distraught of the news of the person she recently fallen for was missing. Though if she ever decided to end her own life, telling the driver to take her to the dock was just out of the question.

At the docks, away from prying eyes, the masked men pulled Shizuru out of the car; they took her to an abandoned warehouse. There, they took turn doing horrible things to her while one of them stood by with a camera. By the time the first one managed to undo her panty, Shizuru lost conscious from the rage, pain and shame of what is becoming of her.

"Come on guys, this should do it. I'm sure that one of you would knock her up, and when that happens, you guys can jump in and take credit by wanting to be the father to a child of unknown father. Worst case, demand DNA test of the child and voila!" a feminine voice of the one with the camera said and the others laughed heartily at the thought.

But before anyone else could say anything, the sounds of motorcycle's engine caused them to scattered like rats. Nao cursed herself for getting there late when she saw the state Shizuru was in, Mikoto says nothing as she scooped the unconscious heir of the Fujino's fortune up and rushed out to her car. Without delay, she called up the young doctor not caring about the time. Then she and Nao headed straight for the newly owned private clinic run by Yukino. There the doctor greeted them but asked no question upon seeing Shizuru on Mikoto's arms.

"I want a thorough clean after a thorough swap to get any and all DNA possible from whoever did this to her. I want to know who they are," Mikoto said coldly as Yukino nodded her head as she shooed the second shift staff there out of the room along with Nao.

"She's fine, and I sedated her before I did the swap, checked on her health. She's healthy but will never have kid. I will ask Munakata-san to run the list of DNA I got from the cleaning. What monstrous people…" Yukino said tiredly as she stifled a yawn since it was one in the morning.

"Fuck that, they're causing my girl grief, they're dead…"

"No, not yet I want to make them suffer for what they'd done to her. Take her home Nao," Mikoto cut her friend off before the red head could finish her thought.

"I am so sorry for failing you, Fujino-sama!" Shiho said as she bowed deeply at Shizuka.

"Ara, ara…"

"I will not take any further payment for one year as my apology for failing you," Shiho said firmly once she makes up her mind.

"Ara, there's no need to be so harsh on yourself, Shizuru is safe to say the least…"

"No, I failed at my job so I must be punished for it." Shiho cut the elder Fujino off.

"Very well, six months of suspended pay rather than one year." Shizuka said as she found it to be rare for anyone to take such harsh action over a mistake.

"Fujino-sama, I have a friend of-sort wanted to meet you in private." Shiho forged on once she knew that the elder Fujino is okay with it.

"Oh? Why? Pray tell," Shizuka asked.

"I'm her protégé when it comes to the fine art obtaining the desired evident against a target, furthermore, you met her before and she offered to help." Shiho replied.

"Ara, ara, I doubt my office would suffice." Shizuka said after a moment of thinking.

"Shall we take a walk?" Shiho asked, though Shizuka noticed her question filled with hidden meaning.

"Ara, ara, a walk we shall take," Shizuka said as she got up with a smile that merit curiosity and suspicion.

So the two went for a walk; a walk that led to a hidden area away from prying eyes, and deep underground. Once Shizuka situated herself on a nice couch, in stepped a familiar figure that she recognized right away to be the dealer she met on the cruise trip with her beloved granddaughter. The girl dressed casually in fit jeans and a t-shirt. Shiho introduced the raven haired tomboy as Mikoto, and Shizuka can't deny the girl's cool and polite manner.

"I'm glad you agreed to meet me Fujino-san," Mikoto said as she sat down on an armchair across of Shizuka.

"I don't suppose you're the one playing dead while my grandchild sulking over you and here you is." Shizuka said as her voice laced with displeasure. "I may be old, but that doesn't mean I will let anyone hurt my grandchild's feeling and gets away with it." Shizuka added.

"I have no intention in hurting Shi-chan's feelings, but I will not stand by when she's in so much pain because of me. Nobody messes with _my girl_ ," Mikoto nodded her head and her voice turned ice cold towards the end.

"Ara, ara, maybe you're worth her love after all," Shizuka chuckled at Mikoto's words.

"Shiho will be working on locating the true perpetrators behind the recent mess, and I wanted to talk to you about a possible marriage proposal. In a few days or a week's time, my grandfather will come to the Fujino Estate to discuss marriage between Shi-chan and his long lost granddaughter. It will be a shock for her should you accept the proposition, but for the time being I will ask Dr. Kikukawa to give her low dosage of sedation to help her sleep at night. I would like to keep watch over her to make sure that she gets some sleep." Mikoto said laying out her offers to right things for the elder Fujino.

"Anyone who wronged her, I want them gone regardless of their relation to the Fujino's bloodline." Shizuka said after a long moment of going over Mikoto's offer in her mind.

Everything got settled with that meeting; Shizuka soon got a call from an old friend talking about his granddaughter wanting to wed her beloved granddaughter. Both being from wealthy family, Shizuka saw no reason to decline her friend's position and she felt that this must be what Mikoto told her about as well. Ever since the incident, Yukino prescribed light sleeping pills for Shizuru, but in truth it was light sedation pills that will let Shizuru sleep without having nightmares about the unfortunate incident that occurred to her just a few days ago. What she didn't know was Mikoto coming to her room via a secret passage to lulled her to a dreamless good night's rest only to be gone before she wakes the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

_Five:The Hit List_

"Grandmother, I do not agree to this uncalled arranged marriage." Shizuru said to Shizuka the moment the elder Fujino brought up her talk with Minagi Jijirou, an old friend of hers.

"Ara, ara, you're not getting any younger and I think it's time for you to settle down. Plus Jijirou told me that his granddaughter saw you once and wanted to wed you, my dear girl. Give the other girl a chance, you never know…" Shizuka trailed off not wanting to give away too much when she's having more fun seeing her granddaughter squirm uncomfortably at the thought of an arranged marriage.

"Pardon me; I would like to just get some sleep if possible." Shizuru said as she stood up, feeling a headache coming as well as tears of pain and anger threatens her eyes.

She tossed and turned but couldn't sleep, not when she decided not to take her medicine to help her sleep. She looked at the clock, it's so very early in the morning but she couldn't sleep so she decided to come down to the kitchen to some tea. To her surprises, Nao was sitting at the table in the kitchen working on her laptop but Shiho was nowhere in sight. Shizuru found it odd when the two always seemed to be together most of the time.

"Yo, heard someone wanna marry you." Nao said the moment she noticed Shizuru's presence.

"Ara, ara, bad news travel fast…" Shizuru sighed as she sat down across from the red head.

"It's not bad news, I know her. Name's Minagi Miki and I bumped into her when we boarded the flight here. We've been talking via emails, see?" Nao said showing Shizuru her laptop of her reading an email from the very person she was talking about.

"Ara, ara, I think I need to go out for some air…" Shizuru immediately changed the subject and got up.

"Yeah, me too. I need to stretch my sore muscles," Nao said slightly loudly as she stood up and followed right behind Shizuru.

The moment they left the kitchen, a maid entered and circled around the table; she studied the laptop and jotted down something before she quickly left. She headed towards the front yard and towards the limo, handed a piece of paper to the driver before heading back inside. None of it gone unnoticed, not when Shiho is wide awake in her secret office with Mikoto viewing all the hidden security cameras around the Fujino's Estate. It wasn't long before Mikoto noticed she got an unknown email sent to her recently created email account. She opens it and saw a video file, a file of Shizuru being deflowered by men in mask. Just watching and reading the threatening content of the email alone made Mikoto tightened her right hand into fist and flexed them again for a few minutes. Shiho saw it too and was utterly disgusted by it that an idea hit her as she took the laptop away from Mikoto to work vigorously on it to locate the real person behind that email and attached file. By the time the sun came up, Shiho hacked into the computer that the email was sent out from and integrated a program that will wipe the computer clean upon the next boot up.

"So that's two of them," Nao said over a quiet lunch.

"Yashika Yume and Kashiwa Rinta," Shiho said as she writes the names down on her little notepad.

"I'm sure they have accomplices," Mikoto said coolly, looking over at her protégé.

"Looking into it," Shiho said hacking into their phone.

"That's my girl," Mikoto said handing Shiho a sandwich she whipped up while Shiho did her hacking.

"I'll tell the others once I got a full list of those fucking bastards," Shiho said and this would be the first time Nao heard the pink hair cursed.

"For now, I'm going to see my grandfather so please keep an eye on her." Mikoto said and Shiho felt touched and proud to know that Mikoto trust her enough to depend on her with such an important task.

Mikoto left, and called up her grandfather to inform him that she's on her way to meet up with him. They sat down and talked for a bit, Jijirou surprised her granddaughter by calling for Reito to join them for brunch. The cousin shook hands rather than embrace, Mikoto decided to come out to her family with the truth instead of keeping them in the dark. Upon hearing such news, Reito asked to have a look at the video. Mikoto called up Shiho for a meet up, together the trio decided to meet up later in the afternoon as Reito says he got good software to get the measurement of the perpetrators in the video. It is more like a _geek_ get together for them, though Mikoto isn't really the technical type she stills know it somewhat to keep up with them.

"Do you have any recorded vids of all the men that come and go from the estate?" Reito asked after he put the video his cousin got through his new software.

"Yup, I got them on separate portable hard drive based on the date and how many men come and leave the place," Shiho said as she got up and headed for her personal vault to retrieve the right hard drive.

By the fall of the evening and a few dishes of snacks later, Shiho and Reito handed a list of five names to add to the two Shiho already got for her. The trio decided to keep it on the low profile; they told both Yukino and Nao just six names after Mikoto introduced Reito to them. The four started plotting and planning, and soon they set a clever trap for each one of the five guys. Nao volunteered, even though she's not in the States anymore and no longer running with this gang going at other gangs. She still got underground friends in other parts of the world, and Japan happened to be one of them. That in turn gives the group access to guns and ammos from the black market. The first two of the five died in what seemed to be a car accident due to drunk driving. The remaining three were taken out by Nao and Reito via gun with silencer that doesn't lead back to them.

The last two were saved for Mikoto, and surely she decided to kidnap them and tortured them good. So good that it made them wished they're dead, but she refused to give them that. She put them in the very warehouse they took Shizuru to, it was there that she got men came to have a good time with either one of them for a price. All of it was recorded of course; Shiho worked her magic on blurring out the paying customers' face and deepen their voice before loading it onto an online porn site. By the time she let them go, their families were broke trying to cover up what occurred to them from leaking onto the news channels.

Shizuru knows nothing of it, but Shiho and Nao let her in on what happened to her distant cousins and all she does was shaking her head as a sign of her pity to them. It has been a good five months since she got the news of Mikoto's death, but soon she will be wed to Minagi Miki. Despite all the strange news, Shizuru still think about Mikokoto and glad to dream of the girl every night. Maybe, just maybe, even if she'd married to this Minagi Miki but her heart will eternally belong to Mikoto.


	6. Chapter 6

_Six: Ever After_

The wedding date set, despite Shizuru's protest she couldn't go against her grandmother's wish in regard to her settling down. The wedding was simple, sort of a family thing, but the other side was not there due to a business meeting oversea. It was done over the phone and the voice surprised her somewhat as it reminded her of her lost love: Mikoto. But it didn't end there; Shizuka forced her beloved granddaughter to take leave from work and headed to the family's summer house in Okinawa rather than Kyoto. Leaving with no choice, Shizuru packed up and left for Okinawa. She'd attempted to drag Haruka along, but the latter says something about spending times with fiancé or it's over between them.

The moment she got there, Shizuru noticed something odd. A car parked outside, but she's pretty sure today isn't a day for anyone to do cleaning to keep the place in good condition. The door was unlock, and rose petals lay about on the floor the moment she stepped inside. Cautious yet curious, Shizuru followed the trail of the rose petals to her bedroom and into the bathroom where the hot tub was prepped and look to be very enticing. So enticing that Shizuru disrobed herself and stepped into the hot tub, her reasoning would be that her grandmother planned this out somehow.

By the time she felt relaxed enough to leave the hot tub and get dressed, it was early in the evening and the smells of foods got her stomach rumbled a little. In the kitchen, foods piping hot laden on the nice size table as if it was made for her. Shizuru sat down and says her thanks for the foods before tasting it, and it tasted quite good in her opinion. So she finished dinner, clean up the dishes and decided to go out for a walk. On her walk, she passed a coffee shop and got a glimpse of someone looking vaguely like _Mikoto_.

"It can't be," Shizuru murmured to herself as she shook her head to chase away the thought.

When she looked back, no one was at that table. Shizuru was sure that she's seeing things because the marriage reminded her of Mikoto so much. So she returned home to get some rest, and hoping to dream of the raven hair and golden eyes woman again. But what she wasn't expecting was a call from her grandmother to inform her that her _wife_ will be there to meet her in an hour or so. What her grandmother didn't tell her was that she got that message over an hour ago. The moment Shizuru reached her bedroom, she noticed that the door leading to the balcony was open and someone was standing out there. Shizuru looked around for something to defend herself against this intruder but found nothing. So all she could do was approaching the figure quietly and cautiously.

"Welcome home love," the figure spoke without turning to look at Shizuru and she couldn't help but froze upon hearing the familiar voice, the voice she heard nearly every night in her sleep for the last few months.

"M-Mikoto, is that you?" Shizuru managed to get that much out without breaking down altogether.

The figure turned around and walked inside to give Shizuru a better look and said, "It's Minagi Miki, your spouse love."

Shizuru was happy yet confused, she wanted to hug Mikoto but at the same time slapping her as well. Mikoto stepped up to her and hugged her tightly, all the while telling her that the explosion of the yacht didn't kill her but she decided to use it to find out the one that planned the bomb on the yacht to begin with. Once Shizuru calmed down, they danced with Mikoto taking the lead with them dancing so close to each other. Before long, their clothes lay scattered about on the floor as they spooned in bed worn and tired.

"Morning love," Mikoto said as Shizuru's eyes fluttered open to the sight of Mikoto fully clothed with a glass of juice in hand.

"Ara, ara, so I'm not dreaming then…" Shizuru trailed off as she sat up only to realized that she's stark naked and Mikoto let out a wolf whistle.

"No more coming to you while you sleep love, it's all good now." Mikoto said as she leaned in to kiss Shizuru's forehead.

"Ara, ara… I'm glad," Shizuru said smiling a genuine smile, one that she only used with close friends and family.

"Now go wash up, brunch should be ready soon." Mikoto said as she stood up and pulled Shizuru up with her.

After brunch, the pair just cuddled in bed with Mikoto telling Shizuru about all that went on after her 'suppose' death. Shizuru just listen in silent, and she only asked a question or two every now and then. By the end of the day, Shizuru learned more about her new wife, mostly about her past and their future. Shizuru couldn't be happier; it had taken her over six yearas to move on after the death of her first love and fiancé. A few months later, they two attended Haruka and Yukino's wedding, only to attend Nao and Shiho's wedding soon after that. It was odd; Yukino got a small private clinic of her own, while Nao run a club/bar. Haruka took over the family's business in construction and Shiho stay as the Fujino's secret security personnel.


End file.
